


Alexis, The love of Bill Cypher

by Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer/pseuds/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer
Summary: Mabel Pines met a girl named Alexis. They became best friends but something wasn't right, Even Dipper tried to warn her.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	Alexis, The love of Bill Cypher

Mabel was looking at her new drawing she did, "NICE!" Mabel said. "uhm Mabel what are you doing?" Dipper asked Mabel in confusion. "I drew this new drawing!" Mabel said holding up a picture of a cat, "Oh ok. Looks great" Dipper says to Mabel. "Heh, no problem Mabel" Dipper responds, Mabel looks out her window to see a girl. The girl looked up and waved to Mabel and heading inside of the shop, it looked as if she was talking to someone. "Um Mabel?" Dipper said looking at Mabel. "Yeah, Dipper?" Mabel said, "Um Mabel?" Dipper said looking at Mabel. "A girl outside" Mabel said, "Oh ok. Makes sense" Dipper says to Mabel heading down stairs to the gift shop. Mabel walked with Dipper, Dipper walked up to the girl who appeared to be listening to someone, "Welcome to the mystery shack" Dipper said to her. "I'm Dipper and this is my sister Mabel" Dipper said, "I'm Mabel Pines" Mabel said, "Oh-h umm" The girl paused and then continued "I'm Alexis". Mabel saw her and thought she was cute, Mabel felt lovesick and went upstairs. "Uh Mabel where are you- Uhhggg never mind." Dipper said frustrated. "Uhm anyways have a fun-" Dipper paused looking at her earrings. They were shaped like Bill and have all of his features. "I-I'll be right back" Dipper said running up stairs to Mabel. "MABEL" Dipper yell frightened, Mabel was freaking out when Dipper went upstairs, she ran back to the girl. "MABEL DON'T-" Dipper said trying to explain to her but it was no use, Mabel was gone. Mabel looked at Alexis "Wanna come to the forest with me?" Mabel asked, "Sure!" Alexis said excitedly. Alexis grabbed Mabel's hand and dragged her into the forest. "Sooooooo why did you want to come out here, hmmmmm?" Alexis asked Mabel. "You look pretty just wanted to tell you." Mabel said, "oh thank you, I get that a lot" Alexis said smug flipping her hair and doing a pose. Mabel looked at her earrings, "WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE?!" Mabel said. "Oh umm these, I made them my self of course" Alexis said trying to look smug but was clearly lying through her teeth. "I SEE YOUR LYING!" Mabel said, "no I'm not-" Alexis said trying to cover up. "That is of an evil man! You shouldn't be.... HOW COULD U ACT LIKE ITS FINE!" Mabel said, Mabel slapped her. Alexis looked shocked at her action, "Well I'm going thank you very much, you are just plain rude to someone you just met" Alexis said. "And by the way, evil is my style thank you very much" Alexis said smugly, Then she snapped her fingers and it was like she was never there. Mabel gets freaked out "H-How-" Mabel muttered, "Simple" Alexis said appearing in front of Mabel floating. "I'm a Demon" Alexis said pushing Mabel down onto the ground and kicking her. "AHHH!!" Mabel screamed, Mabel jumped up and attempted to run out of there. "Not so fast shooting star" Alexis says pushing her down and pinning her onto the ground. Mabel grabbed a stick and wacked Alexis with it, Alexis fell off of Mabel. Apparently Mabel had hit her in the eye. Mabel aimed the stick at Alexis, "GET AWAY FROM ALEXIS!!" Mabel shouted, "uhhhggggg" Alexis said covering her eye. She looked up at Mabel dead in the eye "I'll tell Bill about this and he won't be so pleased". Alexis said, Alexis snapped her fingers and she was gone. Mabel noticed her sweater got torn in the fight, "I have scratches all over me.." Mabel said. Mabel's leg hurt because when Alexis tackled her, she had cracked it "I- I have to get back to Dipper" Mabel said, Mabel tried to walk back "D-DIPPER!" Mabel tried to scream. Mabel was in so much pain, Dipper ran up to Mabel "OMG Mabel I heard screaming and came as fast as I could what happened?!" Dipper asked alarmed. "A-Alexis.... SHE IS A DEMON AND SHE ATTACKED ME!!!!" Mabel said, "I- I noticed her earrings- She tried to lie." Mabel said "I Knew it!" Dipper said. Mabel felt light-headed all of the sudden, "Omg MABEL!" Dipper yelled. Mabel felt really sick "NGH!" Mabel said when her body started to feel so much pain, "OMG MABEL" Dipper yelled. He couldn't figure out what was going on. Mabel threw up randomly, "OW!" Mabel exclaimed, "uhm MABEL WHAT IS GOING ON" Dipper asked freaked out. Mabel fell down and was unconscious, Dipper freaked out but picked her up and carried her to there room and When he got there he set Mabel on her bed. Mabel had this tattoo on her wrist that she didn't have there before and it had a picture of Bill Cypher, Dipper freaked out but didn't want to wake up Mabel so he thought when she wakes up he'll tell her. After a while Mabel woke up, Mabel saw the tattoo and she freaked "oh god---" Mabel said, "I don't wanna be turned into one of his puppets-- is that what's gonna happen?!" Mabel asked, Mabel was afraid Bill Cypher would take her away. "I don't know Mabel..." Dipper says trailing off in thought. "But don't worry I'm sure we can figure something out, to get ride of it" Dipper said flipping through the pages in the journal. "O-Okay..." Mabel said lying there uncertain if she is okay or not,


End file.
